Reborn Stars
by SeekForTheSong
Summary: Many years had passed since three bears came together, along came another set of three bears, will they be able to save the world, again?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

_Tunsu_

"Hey.. Hey, Tunsu.." A paw jabbed into his side. Tunsu jerked up, claws out and teeth bared. Memories flashed through his mind of last night, his father snarling, throwing his mother aside. Tenji watching fearfully as Derpik roared at Tunsu. The last thing he remembered was claws tearing his ear.

But instead his brother stood in front of him, shivering, but eyes full of concern. "How's your ear?" He asked.

Tunsu ran a paw over his ear, flinching back when it stung. "Sore.." He murmured. Tenji leaned into his and licked the wound, then settled down next to Tunsu. "Where's Derpik?" He asked.

"Out hunting." For once, Tenji's eyes lacked the nervousness of pleasing their greedy father. On days when they were alone, mother told them of stories of 'normal' families, where the brown bear fathers left before the cubs were born, never coming back again.

When they would ask why not with their father, she would say, "He worries, about me and you cubs, and he knows we'll be fine. I've had many cubs before, but only with him, and he knows each litter I become more weak. He also knows you cubs will be my last, and he just wants you to be safe."

Even with her sparkling eyes, the reassurance in her tone, they couldn't believe her.

"What about mother?" Tunsu was less worried about her, but wanted to know if their father had taken her with him. Many times she came back with wounds, with the explanation of brambles and thorns, but Tunsu saw the fear in her eyes.

"She just went to the berry patch, to get us a snack." His brother replied. "Now let's play."

Tunsu and Tenji were so into their game of wrestle that they didn't realize someone coming into the den. "Stop!" Roared a voice. To Tunsu and Tenji's surprise, they saw Derpik, on his hind legs about to attack anything that came in his way, and apparently, the two cubs that were playing wrestle just a minute ago were on the road.

Right when father was about to attack mother came into the den. "Stop!" she screamed. All three of the bears turned to gape at Ora, who was being very unlike herself.

"I am _sick _of you bears! One moment I am gone to get a snack, and when I come back, father is about to attack you! Derpik, you think having cubs is easy? Then why don't _you_ try it!" Ora roared. She spun around, crashing through the forest.

Then, silence.

A wave of rage rippled through Tunsu. "This is all your fault!" He yelled at his father. Derpik turned to him, eyes full of surprise, then melting into anger.

"So it's all _my _fault? It's _my _fault that Ora left, it's all _my _fault?!" Derpik raged.

"Yes." A small, quiet voice said.

"Would you care to explain, if you two are so sure that even Tenji could speak up?" Growled their father coldly.

"You never cared!" Tunsu screamed. Tenji started to wail.

"You stressed her out! You hurt her! You scarred her! You controlled her!" Tenji screeched.

"You killed her heart." Tenji's eyes were swollen.

Without saying a word, Derpik left the prey and laid down in the corner of the den, curling up with his face buried into his paws. The two brothers glanced at each other, taking a piece of prey each and crouching down to eat.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Luma

Luma crouched down in the shadows, with a hollow feeling in her heart. She watched her sister being carried off by the Flat-Faces, their mother and father roaring after them. One Flat-Face pressed against the clear bark that separated them from the bears. It's eyes gleamed with sadness, as if it knew what would come next.

The Flat-Face murmured something inaudible, and Luma turned her attention back to her parents. Her mother's face was sad, and so she was so still it was like she was made of stone. She stared at the sky, mouth open in a silent wail.

Her father was raging, claws scraping his favorite tree, and Luma wouldn't go near him now.

"Mother?" She asked, walking towards her. "Are you ok?"

When Lilieo didn't respond, she gently licked her mother's ear, though she had to stand on her hind legs to do it. "It's Luma."

As if her name was magic, her mother's head snapped up. "Luma?" Lileo said softly, so bare that Luma thought it was a growl.

"Lilieo.. I'm sorry." Luma's eyes were full of sadness, but when she looked into her mother's they were so devastated, they could have been pools of grief.

But a tiny ripple spread through them- a ripple of anger.

"You had better be!" her mother snarled. "You wreckless brat!"

Eyes wide, Luma backed away. "What.. What do you mean?"

"You _know _what I mean!" Lilieo growled, voice rising to a roar. "_You _killed her!"

Luma's mouth opened, but Lilieo didn't wait for her.

"You always bothered her, even when she felt bad. You could never leave her alone!"

Luma's ears flattened to her head. "She-"

"You can't protest." A cold voice said. She turned to see her father, Hambu, eyes as frostier than his growl. "You killed her."

Luma could see Jikin, the other bear that stayed with them, about to say something.

"Don't even think about it!" Hambu snarled, flinging her to the side. Luma watched as the she bear crashed into a tree, and blood dribbling faintly down her ear.

"No!" Luma roared. "Stop it! I didn't kill Rosa!"

"Yes you did!" Her mother screeched wildly.

"And she is _not dead!_" Luma burst out. Hambu gaped at her, Jikin watching fearfully, and Lilieo about to snarl back. But Luma didn't give them the chance. She spun around, and marched into the cave. then remembering, that they all slept there, turned and stomped to the tallest tree.

"You can't climb!" Hambu shouted.

"_I don't care._"

Luma grasped her claws into the back, and heaved herself up. Trying to remember what Jikin had said, she placed another paw into the bark. Being unsure what to do, Luma jumped up, frantically placing her claws back in.

Each leap she went faster, and before she knew it she was at the top. She glanced down, feeling the wind ruffle her fur, and she thought she saw a glint of pride in her father's eyes.

Now that Luma was at the top of the tree, she had no idea what to do. If she climbed back down, her parents would probably kill _her, _but if she stayed in the tree, she would die of thirst and hunger.

Luma sat on the highest branch, thinking what to do, in the end she was going to stay in the tree, and at night she would climb down, without making a sound and get something to eat and drink.

After so many bears had already eaten, there wasn't much food left for Luma, but she was determined to get out of the Bear Bowl. Where she could go into the wild, by the stories she had heard from elders, the wild was so big that Luma would never have to see her parents again.

After many days had passed sitting up on the highest branch of the tallest tree, and only climbing down at night, it began to be very boring, the birds chirping now sounded like the fire beasts that carried flat-faces. Instead of the soft breeze that made the leaves rustle sounding peaceful, it now sounded more irritating than anything else.

Luma began thinking of a way to escape. A way to get into the wilderness and never, ever, to come back to the Bear Bowl. She watched where Lelio and Hambu were drinking from the fresh water from that morning, and a wave of fury struck through her.

"I can't take it anymore!" She screamed. Luma sunk her claws back in the bark of the tree, and crashed down. When she got there Lilieo and Hambu eyed her menacingly.

"No!" She whisked her claws over Hambu's face, leaving a scar. Blood burst out, flowing down his face.

Lilieo was still, a dumbstruck look on her face.

"Please, Lilieo, Hambu, understand. I love my sister and I would _never _kill her. But.. for some reason you don't know that." Her voice was soft as she said these words.

Suddenly, the gate to the cage swung open. Their flat face feeder stepped in, and set food down. Luma crouched down and ate a few bites, then stepped back. She glance at the feeder, who was smiling, and ran.

She ran past him, through the open gate, and out of the Bear Bowl. Luma dashed past other cages, which held more animals she had no name for. She would have stopped to admire the animals, but she knew if she had, she would be toast. Luma could hear the sound of the flat-faces running after her, yowling, but she was to fast for them to keep up.

She raced passed the sign that had some writing, the writing from the language flat-faces made up, the sign read ZOO. Of course Luma had no idea what was written on the sign, but in the distance she could make out the outline of many trees, forming a very big forest.


	3. Chapter 3

Uniq

Uniq awoke to the faint sun shimmering on the snow. She could see the rest of her family was still asleep. Estra and Yaket pressed close together, while Uniq was huddled in her mother's warm, soft fur.

Memba let out a yawn, and Uniq felt her start to groom her pelt. In the corner of her eye she saw that her two brothers were starting to wake up.

"Mother!" Estra complained, smirking at Uniq. "Uniq is hogging you!" 

Memba thought for a moment, then nodded. "You are right. Uniq, move over, let your brothers have a turn." Uniq got up grudgingly, baring her teeth at Estra and Yaket as they shifted closer to Memba.

Uniq rolled over in the snow, feeling the cool feeling seeping through her fur. Uniq wouldn't let Estra and Yaket ruin her morning, let alone day.

"Stop it! Your spraying snow all _over _me!" Yelled Yaket.

"Uniq! Go outside!" scolded Memba.

Before she could gape, Estra shoved her, making her tumble out from the den.

As Uniq gathered up her strength to get up she heard laughter in the den. _ Why does this always happen to me? _She mumbled to herself. How could Memba even let them do this, without noticing how cruel.. and _fake_ it was?

She sat down, licking the snow off of her pelt. The more Uniq waited for her family to come out of the den, the more convinced she got that Memba liked Estra and Yaket more. Soon Uniq was sure that her family would love it if she left, so she stood up, turning away. 

Uniq stomped through the thick layer of freshly fallen white snow, kicking piles up around her. She kept going, until she was sure that the den was far behind her and the only thing you could see when you turned around was the tracks she had made in the snow. Now that she was calmer, Uniq rose her nose into the air and sniffed. 

She smelt the distant smell of a seal hole!

Oh, would her family be impressed if she caught them breakfast. She followed her tracks, and finally she spotted the icey hole in the ground, and when she glanced in she saw rippling water, through a thin layer of frost. But Memba had told her seals didn't care.

She crouched down, and put her head on her paws, staring out into the vast white, though at the bottom of her eyes she could see if a seal were to leap out or not.

Uniq waited and waited, getting more and more determined by the second. Finally, a grayish object leaped out. She lunged forward, claws out, and was able to knock it onto the snow.

Quickly Uniq leaped onto the seal, sinkingher claws into the seal. Proudly she sat up, and scanned over the seal, marveled at how large it was.

She had no time to lose, she spun around and followed the pawprints she had made earlier, this time as fast as she could. After running for about five minutes she could make out the faint outline of her birth den.

As Uniq got closer and closer to the den, she became more and more nervous. Would Memba be mad at her for running away, or glad that she had caught her first seal, and before her older brothers!

When she finally came to the entrance to the den, she walked in, her chest puffed. "Look at what I caught!" She exclaimed.

Memba and her brothers glanced at her. Clearly they hadn't even known she had gone.

"Where in the world did you learn how to catch a seal?" Memba asked her in disbelief.

Uniq felt a thrill of delight when she saw amazement and pride in her mother's eyes.

"I didn't have to learn from anyone, all I had to do was wait and make sure I watched." Uniq explained. She looked at her brothers, and noticed they, too, were impressed, but they made sure that didn't show.

"I bet she just stole it from another bear." snorted Yaket. Estra laughed hysterically.

Uniq felt like she had just swallowed a chunk of ice. _Why did everybody want to make fun of me? _Uniq thought.

"No, cubs, don't doubt her."Uniq could see the hunger in Memba's eyes. "That was very well caught, Uniq. You should have it."

"No!" she cried. "For you. We ate the last meal, and almost every one before it. Mother, you don't eat enough!"

Estra and Yaket nodded. Beside that they hated each other, the cubs loved their mother dearly and wanted her to be healthy. "You have it."

Memba smiled at her cubs, and ripped a chunk from it. "Delicious," She murmured, taking another bite.

They watched their mother eat the seal, bite after bite, until it was gone.

"Mmmm, that was delicious! The best seal I have ever tasted!" Memba declared.

As night fell, even though the darkness and the sunlight didn't make much of a difference to the ice, Uniq settled into Memba's soft fur, and to her surprise, neither Estra nor Yaket made a single complaint.

Uniq had good dreams that night. She dreamt of herself full grown, hunting seals for her own cubs. But suddenly the dream wavered, and she was in an odd place, filled with new colors she had never seen before, with also new things. Then she saw other bears, a black and a brown.

Uniq jerked awake. She was relieved when she found herself against her mother's _cold _fur?

"Memba?" She squealed, leaping to her paws. "Memba!"

"Estra! Yaket! Memba..!" She screamed. Her brothers were soon beside her, and began pawing at their mother.

"She's.. dead." Uniq breathed.

Estra spun around to glare at her. "You! That seal! You gave it to her, and her only! She died, because of you!"

"I wish you had eaten it too!" Hissed Yaket, flashing out a paw to strike his sister in the nose.

Uniq backed away, whimpering. "But.."

Yaket and Estra's eyes were frostier than the snow behind them.

"You killed her!"

Eyes wide, she ran. Uniq pelted outside, and through the snow. No matter how far she sensed she had gone, she wasn't going to go back.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Luma

The first rays of the sun shone through the tree, in which Luma had chosen to sleep in.

"Where am I?" Luma asked herself, looking around. It was then when she remembered what had happened yesterday, she escaped from her mother, father, and the Bear Bowl.

As she looked around she saw many dens for flat-faces, flat-face dens? Luma was more confused than a snowbear in Summer. The whole area was infested with flat faces. Their cubs ran around, the adults shouting after them

Luma wondered if the cubs were trying to escape, too.

As Luma stood up to stretch, she managed to get tangled up in a bed of thorns. _How in the wolrld did I end up, here? _Luma asked herself.

It took her twenty minutes to get out of the thorny situation.

After Luma managed to get out of the thorns, she ventured out near to a flat-face dens, but soon found out that these flat-faces weren't as friendly as the flat-faces who fed the Bears at the Bear Bowl. They screeched and shouted at Luma as if she was an intruder!

_Why are these flat-flaces nothing like the ones at the Bear Bowl? _Luma thoughtto herself.

When Luma started to back away from the flat-faces, she saw something shiny in the corner of her eye.

_What could that be? _

Luma ran to the big round shiny thing and found out it was something to store stuff in it, and when she went closer she saw a few flat-face items inside.

Suddenly a large flat-face came, and used a small object in it's paws to make the object make a loud sound.

Suddenly Luma remembered. When they weren't so mean, Lilieo and Hambu told her of the tales and odd creatures and objects in the beyond. Once, they told her of Fire-beasts, reflecting everything Luma saw now.

The flat-face opened the door to his fire-beast, and drove off in his firebeast with a cloud of smoke trailing behind him, forcing Luma to get into a coughing fit.

_The wild Lileo and Hambu told me about was nothing like this, how come?_

Then Luma remembered the shiny thing that was for keeping flat-face items and thought she would have a little poke around the shiny thing and see if there was anything she could eat from the flat-face items.

She walked up to the place where the shiny thing stood and with her sharp claws, she cut it open. A whole bunch of flat-face items poured out of the shiny thing with loud clunks.

Luma raced to shelter, as she thought a flat-face would come and hurt her. Luckily, no flat-face came around to see what had just happened so Luma walked back to the shiny thing and started to scavenge for all the food she could find.

Luma found many interesting things in the shiny thing, some tasting good and some tasting bad. Even though Luma had found many things in the shiny thing, she was still hungry, but she was also tired. Luma's tiredness won over her hunger, so she went up to the tallest tree, climbed it, and then lay down to go to sleep.

Luma dreamed of being back in the Bear Bowl, with Lileo and Hambu torturing her. It was the biggest nightmare she had ever experienced.

Once down came Luma woke up, and found that the light from the sun was very bright, and any flat-face would be able to see her eating the food they had stored in the shiny things, so Luma decided to wait until night fell, before she went to eat some food.

Soon, Luma got bored from watching flat-face cubs playing around and thought she would just take a little bear nap.

When Luma woke up, the sun was setting. When the sun had finally vanished from the night sky Luma climbed down the tree, making sure she made no sound, just incase the flat-faces woke up to see what was going on.

She climbed over the wall, just like the one in the Bear Bowl, separating all the bears into different Bowls.

At this flat-face den, Luma found the same shiny thing that was in the other flat-face den and went over to where the shiny thing was and cut it open with her claws, but this time a little slower, so it didn't make much sound.

After Luma had eaten all that she could, she remembered the forest she had seen when she was escaping from the Bear Bowl. She had always wanted to go and be a wild bear, and this was her chance.

It would take Luma many days to reach the forest, as she could only travel at night when she couldn't see much.

At last once again she could see the green trees rising from the ground. Before Luma could finish her trek up to the forest, Dawn fell and Luma was forced to hide in the shelter of a tree for the rest of the day.

But just as she was dozing off, sounds interrupted her. "Come on, could-brains. Time to train." From the words and deepness of the voice, Luma guessed it was an adult.

Silence followed, until a voice piped up, "Father, what exactly are we doing?"

Once again, the first voice growled. "You call me Derpik. I am no longer your father." Luma tipped her head to the side. This bear- the father, sounded much like Hambu. Cold, mean, no care what so ever for his cubs.

While Luma wondered more about the strange bears, she heard sounds of then training, like grunts, and small "You try."s.

"That's all you should need to know. Fighting comes to you naturally." Luma's head jerked up from those words. Was this bear... going to leave his cubs?

Surprise hung in the air, and alarmingly she smelt the father bear coming towards her tree. She flinched back, pressing up against the wood.

But Derpik just passed by without even hesitating, and Luma relaxed. She peered over the branch, down at the two cubs.

Her eyes widened when she saw that instead of black, these bears had brown pelts, like the bears next to her in the Bear Bowl!


	5. Chapter 5

Tunsu

Tunsu tensed, pulling in a breath rapidly. He glanced over at Tenji, who had wide eyes but interest lingered in them.

"Father? What... What exactly are we even doing?" Tunsu asked. Derpik turned to him, and a small growl rose in the air.

"You call me Derpik. I am no longer your father. And I'm teaching you to hunt, Cloud-brain." His father responded. He dropped into a crouch, and stalked over to a bush, very quietly. Then he leaped, and landed on the middle, claws sinking in. Tunsu flinched at the thought of if that had been him, or Tenji.

"You try." 

Tunsu bended down, and dragged his paws forward. The lush green forest melted into the background as he focused on the bush. Like a ray of light, he leaped forward. His claws hooked into the leaves.

Proudly he watched Tenji try, eyes determined, and felt relief wash over him when his father nodded. "Very good."

Tenji perked up, head slightly tilted. "But, fath-Derpik, what if the prey is under the bush, or in a tree?"

Derpik rolled his eyes. "In a tree, climb it. Under a bush, use your paws to flash it out and _kill_ it." His eyes lightened as he looked at his cubs, claws sinking out of the ground. "That's all you should need to know. Fighting comes to you naturally."

Tunsu's mouth dropped open, but his father simply glanced at him, then turned and disappeared into the forest.

"Why'd he leave?" asked Tenji in a worried tone

"Maybe he just went to get us a snack while we are testing out our hunting skills." Tunsu replied, sounding more sure than he really was.

Tenji glanced at him, and immediately Tunsu looked away. He wanted to be strong in front brother, but honestly, he wasn't. The two cubs were barely two moons old, and this was the first lesson they had ever had. Suddenly the bright light from the sun didn't seem so bad, compared to the shadows that lurked his next words.

"Then I guess we are on our own."

"But, we don't even know how to hunt!" Tenji protested

"We may not know how to hunt, but we can learn how to." Tunsu replied wisely.

As the two cubs stood there looking at each other, something else was watching them...


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Uniq

Uniq stopped, for the first time in days. Her chest heaved, and she let herself lay across the icy layer of snow. Only now did she look around the vast world, seeing that she was farther than she had ever gone, lost in this mess of white.

Wherever Uniq looked, no other bear was in sight.

Uniq lifted her nose into the air to know if anything was nearby her, seal hole!

Uniq's eyes had a happy glint in them, she was so happy to find out that she would be able to eat! So many days of walking and running, finally, food!

As Uniq made her way to the seal hole, she sniffed something else out, a male. Her mother had always told her to stay away from male polar bears as they would love to hunt any cub that came by them.

She knew that if she were here now, Memba would say too turn away, get out from the male's way, but hunger drove her to pad forward.

When Uniq was a few feet away from the male bear, she saw that the male was moving toward the same sea-hole as Uniq, knowing that she had to get to the hole before the male so she could at least try to catch a seal she ran over to the hole and sat down to wait.

After a few minutes had passed, Uniq heard something creeping up on her, thinking that it was the male bear, she dashed away from the seal hole, but when Uniq looked back, the male wasn't chasing her. It was just an arctic fox that had made her dash away from the only place she had found where she could catch something to eat in days.

As Uniq was about to go back to the seal-hole, but then she saw the male bear approaching her. Eyes wide with happiness, the male bear was so happy that he could eat something bigger than a seal for his large diet.

"Where's your mommy? You are just a little cub, how can you be alone in this weather? I bet you don't even know how to catch any prey." The male bear teased Uniq.

Uniq thought that this male bear was just like her brothers, always teasing her.

"I have caught a seal before, and why should you be teasing me about _my_ mom? You learned everything you know from your mom, she was the one who gaev birth to you, without her, you would not be here, talking to me." Uniq replied softly.

"Well, I guess you are right, but that still does not mean that I can't eat you as my dinner."

"It looks like nothing will stop you from eating something, I just thought you would know more to go around eating cubs, and if you keep doing it, there will be no more to eat."

Uniq felt her chest puff.

"Hey, why don't you go and eat a seal instead of eating me?" Uniq asked

"Why don't you stay away from me?" The male replied

"I will only leave once I have seen that you are not going to eat a cub ever again." Uniq said firmly

"Fine, I won't eat any cubs, they don't taste good anyway. "

Uniq felt so relieved that the male bear didn't eat her up like her mother said, Uniq felt relieved that she could finally run away from the bear without it following her, but she was mostly relieved that the male bear would never eat a cub again.

_Well, I was planning to eat a seal today, but instead I just made sure a bear never ate a cub again. Wow. I never thought I could even face a male bear without running away._

As the sun started to set, Uniq needed to find a place to sleep in for the night, as she ventured out into the cold, she found that there was a little cave that was just big enough for Uniq to sleep in.

The next morning, Uniq woke up to the sound of fire-beasts.

_What is happening?_

When Uniq peered out of the cave, she saw many flat-faces doing something to the ice.

"Stop!" Uniq cried but the flat-faces couldn't hear her over the sound of the things they were using.

Uniq crawled out of the cave and yelled "stop!" again to the flat-face but they still didn't hear her.

Uniq was about to charge at one of the flat-faces when she heard another bear yelling.

_Who is __**that**__?_ Uniq asked herself.


End file.
